


Change and a shitload of Tacos

by Philoishness



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Peter, M/M, attempted humor, implied Superfamily, non-power fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philoishness/pseuds/Philoishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker somehow ended up sleeping with his best friend, who might or might not be a little insane, and isn't exactly sure where they stand now.<br/>[non-power fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change and a shitload of Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> I went out on a limb here and made Wade only a tiny bit crazy, though generally sane, and Peter what I can only describe as 'weird'. They're also just normal people.

The one thing Peter never expected to do, was to have sexual intercourse with Crazy Wade. The one thing he never _in the world_ would have expected to enjoy, was also to have sexual intercourse with Crazy Wade. It was something he could have never even imagined in his wildest dreams. No, wait, there was that one dream he'd had a few years back, where...but no. That one didn't count, as that had been the day his parents had given him both the talk about the bees and the flowers and the pollen and whatnot, and the one about him having to stay away from that 'good for nothing creeper' Wilson that mysteriously hung around by his school all day despite being in his twenties. Clearly, it had merely been a dream conjured up by his adolescent brain trying to process the previously received information in the most rebellic way.  
But he didn't live with his dads anymore, and his teenager years have long since passed – he was 23 now, after all, a full-grown adult with responsibilities and taxes to pay – so _that_ had not been an act of rebellion. He wasn't sure if he knew what exactly it had been.  
He didn't even know if they were a 'thing' now. They obviously had crossed the borders of friendship as Wade had fucked him against the headboard of his bed with their bodies lining up so effortlessly they were practically melting together, but they sure as hell weren't in a relationship either. Whether they were now fuck-buddies or those-two-guys-that-once-had-sex-and-now-avoided-each-other-for-all-it-was-worth, he could not say. All he knew was that he wouldn't be opposed to repeating that night. Same as he did every time that he had since been in the shower – only mentally.  
That night around a week ago– he remembered it well, it was a drizzly Tuesday and the clouds in the sky were a foreboding of what was to come – had started out like every other night in which Crazy Wade -... maybe he should stop calling him that – _Wade_ had climbed through his window unannounced with a huge bag of Mexican take-out and a bad movie, which Peter wouldn't really get to watch after all, as Wade was one of those people who could never shut up during a movie. Okay, admittedly, so was he. It was a huge problem. But Peter had never had a problem with those sudden visits/minor break-ins, as, and he would deny it if anyone asked, he secretly enjoyed Wade Wilson's company greatly. He might even consider him his best friend. In silent. They had grown rather close after they had once randomly met in a bakery not far from Peter's brand-spanking-new apartment, and Wade had recognized him from his stalker days and had simply refused to leave him alone. It had been creepy but somewhat flattering. And now _that night_ had happened. He figured things were about to change.  
That's what he was brooding over, as his living room window was opened from the outside – he had stopped locking it long ago – and a figure took a graceful leap from the sill all the way to the couch on which Peter was seated, almost knocking him over.  
“What the HELL was that for?”, Peter asked his companion, who was for some reason wearing a red mask with his usual casual clothing.  
“I'm training. For gunfire.”, he answered, taking off the mask and revealing a self-satisfied grin. “You know, ya gotta be prepared for everything these days.”  
That was a new one. He had never tried playing Bond before.  
“And...why the mask?”  
To that, Wade shrugged and gave a nonchalant “I don't know. I kinda like the mask.”  
You've got to be prepared for everything, indeed. And here he thought things would get awkward.  
But it wasn't less awkward than usual, and Wade had brought food, so that was alright.  
“I think we should talk about what happened.”, Wade said uncharacteristically serious.  
Or maybe it wasn't alright after all.  
“If this is going to get uncomfortable, can we at least eat during the conversation?”, Peter mumbled while he wished he would sink into his couch's cushions and disappear for all eternity. He had always been scared off talking about _these_ things.  
“It doesn't have to be uncomfortable. why would it be uncomfortable?”, The other man stumbled over his own words, but handed him a Taco nonetheless. Peter took it gratefully. He crossed his legs underneath him on the coach and turned so he could look at Wade directly. Here goes nothing.  
“So...what aspect of this do you want to talk about?” He took a big bite out of his Taco for good measure.  
Wade took a deep breath, then turned towards him as well. “See, about last time, I know I kind of ambushed you with the...you know. It was, like, a spur of the moment kind of thing and...I just wanted to make sure that...”, his voice had fallen quieter with every word. He looked down at his uneaten Taco, then back up at his best friend. “...that I didn't...push you, or anything. Because I might have just misread the signs. That's a real possibility for me, that I just don't get it, if the other person doesn't really want to do that. And I don't want that. I just want to make sure...”, his cautious words had turned into a rapid mumble and had only come to an end as Peter had come shuffling closer to him and started gently stroking Wade's cheek with his thumb.  
“Pssh. We're good. Okay? It was...mutual.”, he tried soothing Wade. He couldn't stand seeing him this agitated over it. Had he been feeling guilty all these days he hadn't come by?  
The other man let out a painful sigh, as if the weight of the world had finally been taken off his shoulders, and put his own hand over the one that was on his cheek. He looked at Peter with wide eyes. “Okay.”  
“We're good.”, he tried to emphasize.  
“We're good?”  
“We're excellent.”  
"Gooood."  
He leaned in to Wade, their hands still entangled, until their mouths were only an inch apart and they could feel each others breathing on their skin. “Do you want this to move further?”, Peter asked, just making sure.  
“Hells yeah!”  
He chuckled softly and closed the space between their lips, instantly feeling comforted himself to finally feel Wade against him once more. He shuffled closer to him, craving more contact, and lay his free hand on the back of Wade's neck so he would be able to deepen the kiss. Their lips felt warm against each other, and little gasps and moans got lost between them.  
Suddenly, Wade broke the kiss and cracked up laughing. “Pete, you taste of Tacos.”  
He had forgotten about the food. He looked around a bit panicked, as he wasn't able to remember when he'd last seen his Taco or where it had landed in the time between then and now. He really wouldn't be able to afford a new couch! But apparently he had discarded it onto the table at some point, so no harm had been done to anyone or their furnishings.  
It was at that point that Wade's stomach decided to let out a vicious groaning sound.  
“Do you think maybe we should eat all this stuff first, before anything ...happens between us?”, Peter asked between chuckles.  
“Yah, I think that'd be best. Or my stomach is likely to implode.”  
“Do you even know what 'implode' means?”, he grinned at the older man.  
“It means it will collapse in on itself due to the external pressure surrounding it exceeding the internal one.”, Wade answered quickly and surely. Look at that. Peter never thought someone explaining a simple mechanical process could be considered a turn-on.  
“Wow”, he hushed in the instant before his lips landed on Wade's for a quick peck.  
“I'm honestly not as stupid as everyone thinks I am.”, he muttered.  
“I know. I'm sorry...You're only crazy.”  
“That's not very nice, Spidey. And I prefer the term 'liberated from social conventions'” Their lips met again.  
“Yeah, you're the most liberated person I know.”, he almost giggled. He should stop doing that. It's not very masculine. “And anyway, why do you keep calling me a spider? You always do that.”  
“Oh, don't cha worry your pretty little eight-eyed head over it. Now on to the food!”  
“Right.”, he said distractedly, still engaged in the task of trying to imprint every last inch of Wade's face into his mind. Which was really unnecessary as he knew that face by heart already. But he managed to snap out of it. “Hey, which movie did you bring today?”  
“American Psycho 2. With Mila Kunis.”, Wade said as he disentangled himself from Peter and got up to put the disk in the player.  
“Oh. Is it as good as the first one?”  
“God, no.”  
Soon they were cuddled up on the couch, busy eating Mexican fast food and watching a horrendous movie. So not that much had changed. Even though it had.  
...Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I would have continued it with them falling asleep during the movie and waking up crazy horny for each other. Alas, I have never written smut in my life, and to be quite honest, I was terrified of it. But I think overall it's a sweet piece of fluff and unicorns and a man who is completely unaware/in denial of his undying love for his weird best friend. May they live happily ever after.


End file.
